Standard Format for Character Profiles
Here you can add a summary/short info about the character. Then, insert a portrait of the character right after the last sentence of a character summary. Standard size is 250px (or 275px) thumbnail and the alignment is to the right. However, if the image turns far too large with this size, you can use 225px instead. Statistics *'Name': Character's entire name, as well as their common names/aliases/epithets *'Origin': The name of the fiction series which the character is from *'Age': Character's age *'Birthday': Character's birthday (day and month) *'Classification': Character's class/race etc. *'Gender': Male, female or genderless *'Height': Character's height *'Weight': Character's weight *'Measurement(s)': Female character's body shape (B?-W?-H?) *'Skin Color': Character's skin color *'Eye Color': Character's eye color *'Hair Color': Character's hair (or fur) color *'Blood Type': Character's blood type *'Attire': Character's main choice of clothes *'Favorite Food': Character's favorite item to eat/drink *'Alignment': Good, evil or neutral *'Status': Active, Deceased or Inactive *'Relatives': Character's single or multiple connection to other members by blood or marriage *'Class': The character's rank that is proof of their power (in bold; after a period (.), add another for characters who have transformation stages/timelines in bold and put a period after that). *'Skills': A list of the character's general abilities *'Standard Equipment': Things the character usually uses, or carries with him *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': A list of some techniques the character generally uses Appearance The character's physical appearance (including facial expressions and unique traits) and what clothing they wear. Personality The character's personality and what defines them. Has to be two to/or three paragraphs at max, with three to eight or nine sentences. History The role a character plays in the series, including their early background. For existing characters, use ideas from wikis about a character's history and put them in your own words. Then put the story plot based on each character's perspective in your own words once again. Powers and Abilities The character's primary capabilities involving physical abilities and combat skills, intelligence and other skills (including some of their notable techniques with an explanation of each one). Main Powers Character's general abilities depending on real world or fiction series Combat Prowess Character's fighting capabilities through melee or armed combat. Physical Abilities Character's physical strength, speed, reflexes, agility, durability, endurance/stamina, flexibility, dexterity, senses, healing abilities, immortality, etc. Intelligence Character's knowledge, IQ (Intelligence Quotient) and tactical prowess. Other Skills Character's other talents like writing and drawing, cooking, driving, fishing, hunting, tracking, creativity, etc. Weaknesses Some of the character's main disadvantages. Power Stats *'Attack Potency': The character's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold). *'Speed': It is generally "Combat Speed" (in bold; add reaction, attack, movement or flight speed depending on character, in bold). *'Lifting Strength': The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). *'Striking Strength': The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold). *'Durability': The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold). *'Stamina': The strength of a character's physical condition (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold). *'Range': The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover (in bold). *'Intelligence': The knowledge, IQ (Intelligence Quotient) and tactical prowess of a character (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold). *'Fighting Ability': The proficiency in unarmed and/or armed combat (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold). *'Key': For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Relationships The character's interactions with specific characters, that has made a huge impact on them. Battles Put battles each character had against another alone, or with one or more people by their side. In parentheses, put WIN, LOSE, DRAW, NO OUTCOME, or INTERRUPTED. * Quotes Some of the character's most important quotations. * Categories For character profiles, always insert the category "Characters", as well as one with the name of the related franchise here. Other Standard Formats Chapter Format Weapon Profiles Category:Five World Heroes Wiki Category:Important Terms